I Beg You to Notice Me Dear Rainbow
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Kau tahu warna pertama dari pelangi? Nijimura Shuuzo menatap iris merah itu hangat, semburat kemerahan menyeruak dari pipi mungil Akashi


**I Beg You to Notice Me Dear Rainbow**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S x Akashi.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah Apalagi Akashinya

Birthday Fic buat Rheyna Rosevelt, walau SANGAT telat karena Mika sibuk di kampus /mingkrais

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Bunyi decitan yang sudah tidak asing lagi saling bersahutan di dalam lapangan basket indoor SMP Teikou. Seorang pria berkulit gelap tengah asik mengolah si kulit bundar kesayangannya itu tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya. Walau demikian, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya, disebelahnya, tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya sedikitpun, partner kecilnya yang bersurai ocean blue tengah berusaha mengimbangi partnernya bermain. Pria yang berambut kuning nampak sudah tidak bersemangat, sementara yang hijau sedang berlatih menembak, yang berambut ungu tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, sementara yang berambut abu abu cerah menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara yang lainnya tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, di pinggir lapangan, sang kapten tim, yang merangkap sebagai ketua OSIS SMP Teikou sedang asik memegangi sehelai kertas. Sambil mengernyitkan dahi-nya, dan tangannya yang sedari tadi bertenger di dagunya, irisnya menjelajahi setiap tulisan pada kertas itu dengan teliti.

"Sepertinya ini tidak bagus, mengapa tidak ada nama Aomine disini?" Nijimura Shuzo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya terheran dengan tulisan yang ada di kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Jelas nama Daiki tidak ada disana, yang kau pegang disana itu kan daftar anggota rapat buat tengah hari nanti, Senpai!" Bocah berambut merah disebelahnya memicingkan matanya, dan nampaknya ia ingin segera memukul senpainya itu.

"Ah iya kau benar!" ia nampak tidak perduli dengan kesalahannya.

'Lalu tujuan ekspresi serius-mu itu apa tadi hah?' batin Akashi yang benar benar ingin menghujamkan sesuatu di kepala bersurai hitam itu.

"Yang benar itu yang ini." Pada kenyataannya, hanya ini yang dapat Akashi sampaikan. Akashi mengeluarkan menu latihan yang sedari tadi ada di samping senpainya, ia tertawa kecil, dan nampaknya ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

"Hmmm, Satsuki mulai tambah pintar yah, aku salut." Ia kembali menelaah isi kertas yang kali ini benar benar selembar menu latihan untuk tim basket mereka, melihat struktur menu latihan pada kertas itu, sesekali mengusap dagunya dengan tangannya, matanya memicing sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Tapi ini aku yang—" Akashi berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun pria berambut gelap itu keburu pergi.

"Nanti pulang sekolah bareng lagi yah." Nijimura melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu senpai! Kan kita mau rapat nanti siang, yah aku ikut lah." Akashi mengejar senpainya itu.

"Ah iya ayo sini." Nijimura mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-apa? Bergandengan tangan? Disini? Di depan banyak orang?" wajah Akashi merona.

"Tidak kok."

"Dasar bodoh." Akashi mengumpat.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ngga..."

"Kirain." Nijimura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

.

.

.

**I Beg You to Notice Me Dear Rainbow**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

"Senpai." Akashi memanggil senpai-nya itu, namun senpainya itu tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Senpai." Panggilnya lagi.

'Uhh sial, kalau tau begitu tadi aku gandeng saja tangannya.' Akashi melihat kearah tangan besar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Akashi mencoba mendekatkan tangannya ke arah tangan senpainya itu, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit gengsi kalau senpainya itu tahu kalau ia hendak memegang tangannya.

Nijimura melihat dari sudut matanya kelakuan menggemaskan kouhai nya itu, ia ingin tertawa namun ia tahan untuk menjaga harga diri juniornya yang OH SANGAT TINGGI itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nijimura kepada Akashi.

Gasp!

"A-ah anu itu, aku—" Akashi salah tingkah, tidak bisa menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar ia dengan cepat berfikir dalih apa yang bisa ia lontarkan untuk menepis rasa malunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Anu—" keringat mengucur deras dari kening Akashi, bibirnya kelu.

"Ingin pegang ini? Katanya tadi ga mau?" ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Akashi.

"Memegang tanganmu? Sudi amat!"

"Yaudah, jangan memaksakan diri kalau gitu" Nijimura membelai surai sang emperor itu lembut.

"Anu... rapatnya?" wajah Akashi merona.

"Nanti siang, terus jangan lupa janji kita buat pulang berdua, okay?" Nijimura meninggalkan Akashi sekali lagi.

"Tunggu!" Akashi mencoba menghentikan langkah senpai-nya itu.

"Ada apa lagi hnn?" Nijimura tersenyum.

"Senpai mau ke ruang OSIS kan?" cegah Akashi.

"Iya."

"Aku juga ingin kesana." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Oh.." Nijimura meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

'Kuharap ia suka dengan ruangannya yang kurapihkan.' Batin Akashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa kamu ketawa ketawa?" Nijimura terheran, tidak biasanya Juniornya yang bisanya hanya memerintah itu tertawa manis seperti barusan.

"Iiie, nandemonai ppfft—" Akashi masih tertawa kecil, nampaknya bahagia sekali.

"Tapi kamu bahagia sekali loh? Sedang sakit?"

"Emang salah kalau aku sedang senang?" sanggah Akashi dengan wajahnya yang masih merona.

-=Ruang OSIS=-

Keadaan hening sejenak saat mata Nijimura terbelalak melihat keadaan ruang OSIS yang begitu rapi dan tersusun sedemikian rupa, disebelahnya sang Emperor yang sedang memasukki mode dere nya itu masih terkekeh kekeh layaknya seperti seorang uke yang sangat manis.

"HAIZAKIII!"

'Eh?' Akashi terkejut melihat ekspresi senpainya yang diluar dari perkiraannya.

"Senpai?" tanya Akashi dengan maksud ingin mencairkan suasana, air mukanya berubah drastis saat mengetahui urat marah yang bertengger di dahi senpainya itu.

"Lihat? Dia sengaja melakukan semua ini! Merapikan ruanganku dan membuat semua dokumen yang ada dimeja menghilang semua entah dimana, padahal itu mau dipakai buat rapat nanti siang."

"Tapi itu kan a—" belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Nijimura sudah pergi duluan, nampaknya mencari sang empunya nama yang tadi ia ucapkan dengan geramnya.

"Tapi itu kan aku yang buat, kukira dia akan senang dengan perbuatanku, aku kan cuman ingin di puji sama dia." Akashi melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan OSIS dan menghampiri meja senpainya itu.

"Ini ada..." wajah Akashi tambah muram saat ia mengeluarkan map berwarna biru dari laci senpainya, map yang akan pria itu gunakan untuk rapat mereka nanti siang.

"Akashi-kun." Sayup suara seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu, tidak asing bagi Akashi akan suara yang ia dengar itu, sontak Akashi pun menoleh.

"Tetsuya?!" Sesuai dugaan, pria bersurai ocean blue setinggi 167 senti meter itu sedang menatap nanar ke arah pria bersurai merah yang nampak lesu.

"Jangan sedih begitu, kau tidak pantas untuk ekspresi seperti itu." Dengan ekspresi datarnya pria biru muda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Akashi.

"Horaa horaa, aku lebih suka melihat Akashi-kun yang tersenyum, kalau kau sedih, nanti aku juga ikutan sedih nih." Kuroko mengelus surai kemerahan itu sayang.

Iris heterokromatik itu terbelalak melihat tingkah manis sang bayangan, lalu ia kembali tertawa.

"Bukan begitu cara kerjanya Tetsuya, melainkan seperti ini." Kini, tangan Akashi yang membelai lembut surai biru muda milik sang bayangan, mata besarnya kini terpejam menikmati belaian dari sang emperor.

"Pppftt- bisa juga kau membuat ekspresi manis seperti itu." Akashi menutup mulutnya yang tertawa dengan sebelah tangannya, nampak semburat kemerahan menyeruak di pipi mulus sang bayangan yang kini tidak kalah merahnya dengan rambut sang emperor.

"Kalau saja tidak ada pria itu, dan kalau saja pria yang satunya itu bisa lebih berguna tanpa aku, mungkin kau sudah menjadi milikku Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil melalu Kuroko dan hendak mencari senpainya yang sudah sedari tadi menghilang.

"Akashi-kun?" kini iris ocean blue itu terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan sang wakil ketua OSIS wajahnya pun kian seperti tomat.

"Iiie, mungkin dilain waktu." Sekali lagi Akashi membelai surai biru muda itu, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

-=Sepulang Sekolah=-

"Senpai." Dibawah langit yang sudah mulai jingga, si rambut merah menarik lengan baju sang ketua, namun tidaklah ia beroleh respon apapun.

"Senpaaaaaii!" si rambut merah meninggikan suaranya.

"Hnn?" pria yang sedari dipanggil dengan susah payah itu hanya menjawab dengan hidungnya.

"Tadi senpai ga bilang soal masalah pentas seni sekolah kita saat rapat?" iris heterokromatiknya berusaha mengejar iris kelabu milik senpainya.

"Lupa, mungkin lain kali." Jawabnya datar.

"Senpai tadi perhatikan ruangan senpai tadi ga?" alis sang emperor terangkat, ingin sekali ia mendapat respon positif dari si senior yang sedang nampak ogah ogahan dengan gayanya yang.

"Iya tadi Haizaki keterlaluan banget yah pakai rapih rapihin begitu, dikira lucu apa." Mukanya nampak jengkel.

"Ya tapi kan seenggaknya jadinya rapi." Akashi berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan yang besar milik senpainya.

"Begini?" lengan besar itu berpagutan dengan lengan mungil milik Akashi, sang emperor mempererat genggaman pelangi miliknya itu, wajahnya merona, kini terasa hangat, semilir angin sore tidak lagi mengganggunya, sang emperor tersenyum.

"Mau sampai kapan aku gandeng seperti ini?" wajah Nijimura merona.

"Sampai aku merasa kalau aku sudah puas." Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Entah sampai kapan itu yah?" Haizaki menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa.

"Baka." Akashi terkekeh.

"Kau tidak lihat wajahmu kalau lagi merona gitu? Keliatan bodohnya tau." Nijimura menyentil dahi Akashi.

"Ngga tuh!" Akashi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"PPfftt—apa apaan reaksimu itu, seperti anak kecil saja." Nijimura menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum.

"Biarin! Biarin! Aku lebih muda dari senpai kaan ga masalah dong~ bweeee~" tukas akashi yang berlari sambil menarik tangannn senpainya yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"Tau ga?" Nijimura bergumam sejenak.

"Ngga."

"Iya ga tau." Nijimura tertawa sejenak.

"Apaan sih? Norak tau ga dari tadi ketawa ketawa mulu." Akashi sedikit risih melihat wajah tertawa senpainya yang nampak manis di matanya, ia tidak mau senpainya melihat dirinya yang diam diam mengagumi perubahan ekspresi sang senpai.

"Kita kayak orang pacaran yah gandeng gandengan tangan gini." Nijimura kembali tertawa.

"Aa—" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian melepas genggaman tangan senpainya, wajahnya memanas dengan sejuta rasa malu menyelimuti dirinya, namun di lain pihak, ia senang senpainya menyadari apa yang ia rasakan dari tadi.

"Kenapa?" Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Kalau emang keliatan kayak pacaran, kenapa ga sadar sadar sih kalau di kode-in dari kemarin.' Akashi meracau sendiri dalam pikirannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" sekilas Nijimura merasa Akashi seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ga! Humph!" dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya dan gaya angkuhnya sang emperor melangkah dengan gamang menjauh dari senpainya.

"Dasar aneh." Nijimura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tau apa lagi?" Nijimura menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Langitnya."

"Kenapa langitnya senpai?" tampang jutek menggemaskan itu mulai diperlihatkan sang emperor.

"Warnanya merah yah, indah, seperti seseorang." Nijimura tersenyum.

"Tapi kan Haizaki rambutnya abu abu!" Akashi melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

-=SMP Teikou Sore hari=-

"Dasar bodoh! Apa apaan dia kemarin itu! Pacaran? Humph! Andai aja dia lebih peka." Akashi menuruni tangga setelah berkemas membenahi barangnya dikelas.

Warna langit yang sama seperti kemarin, warna jingga, ah tidak, nampak sedikit kemerahan, karena pecahnya warna sang fajar yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, membuat hati sang pria merah pendek itu kacau mengingat ucapan senpainya kemarin.

"Kau tahu ga tadi si senseinya bilang apa? Masa aku dikatain hidung belang."

"Bah! Kau memang pantas mendapatkan julukan itu."

Sekilas Akashi mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, saat ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lagi, nampak senpainya dalam rangkulan tangan Haizaki sedang tertawa bahagia, kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

"Akashi-kun?" Nijimura terkejut melihat juniornya itu tiba tiba terhenti di depan mereka.

"Berkasnya!" tukas Akashi.

"Berkasnya kenapa?" Haizaki ikutan angkat bicara.

"Berkasnya aku antar saja kerumahmu besok! Dan jangan pedulikan aku." Akashi mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan mereka, matanya terasa berat seakan menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Oooii! Bukankah tidak sopan kau tidak menyapa seniormu seperti itu dan main langsung pergi saja?" Nijimura menarik pundak Akashi.

"Selamat sore!" Akashi menepis tangan Nijimura lalu pergi.

Nijimura terheran melihat juniornya, tidak biasanya dia sekesal ini kalau bukan dengan Daiki atau dengan Ryouta yang bertingkah bodoh di lapangan, sinar matanya juga nampak asing dimata nijimura, seperti mata yang menyorotkan rasa—

Cemburu?...

Mungkinkah seorang Akashi bisa cemburu dengan seseorang?

Dua pertanyaan yang seketika itu menggaung di kepala Nijimura membuatnya ingin mengejar Akashi.

"Shuuzo!" Haizaki menarik tangan Nijimura mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita perginya besok saja, aku mendadak ada urusan lain, ja na!" Nijimura berlari menerobos pintu masuk sekolah.

"Akashi-kun!" Nijimura menyerukan nama juniornya yang masih belum jauh dari titik hilang matanya .

Langkah Akashi terhenti.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu janjimu **Shuuzo**!"

Ah...

"Cih!" Akashi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oooii!" Nijimura tidak sempat mengejar pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi nampak kesal.

.

.

.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

"Kusoooo! Kenapa aku harus janji ngasih berkasnya kemarin siiiih! Dirumahnya lagi!" Akashi mengacak ngacak rambutnya sambil menatap tumpukan berkas yang ada di meja kamarnya.

"Tapi sudah terlanjur janji..." Akashi menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi menyiapkan sepedanya, menaruh kertas kertas itu dalam sebuah amplop coklat dan menaruhnya di keranjang sepedanya, lalu mengayuh sepedanya ke rumah sang senpai, dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai setengah jam Akashi mengayuh sepedanya, rumah Nijimura sudah nampak di depan matanya, rumah Nijimura yang tidak lebih dari tiga meter dari rumah Akashi nampak pintu depannya menganga.

"Senpai!" sang junior nampak cemas dengan keadaan rumah senpainya yang dibiarkan menganga, berbagai jenis praduga menyerang kepala Akashi, bilamana saja ada orang jahat yang masuk kerumah senpainya itu, ia tidak tahu, mengambil amplop yang ada di sepedanya Akashi berlari menerobos rumah senpainya.

"Senpaaaaiii!" Akashi yang panik memeriks seluruh ruangan rumah 3 LDK* milik senpainya hingga menemukan senpainya sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya bersentuhan dengan meja dan kertas kertas berantakan menutupi seluruh permukaan meja.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena senpai bodohnya itu sudah membuatnya khawatir bukan kepalang.

"Phhuaaaaaahhhh..." Akashi menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian merapikan meja senpainya yang berantakan itu.

Setelah merapikan meja, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk senpainya, dengan trampil Akashi bermain dengan pisau(?) dan bahan makanan seadanya yang ada di kulkas senpainya, mengolah sup miso dan tonjiru-kebetulan ada sedikit daging dikulkas- mengenyampingkan cup ramen yang menumpuk di lemari makan senpainya, serta menanakkan nasi untuk senpainya makan, juga makanan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk senpainya selama seminggu, dengan bahan yang ada di meja, tidak lupa juga ia membuang cup ramen koleksi senpainya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Akashi meletakkannya di meja makan dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat disebelah makanan buatannya.

Melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju sang senpai yang masih lelap tertidur seperti seekor kerbau, ia mengambil selimut dari tempat tidur senpainya, menyelimuti pundak lebar senpainya itu dengan selimut yang ada di tangannya.

Setelah tubuh senpainya itu benar benar tertutup dengan selimut, Akashi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan duduk disebelah senpainya.

Akashi menggenggam tangan senpainya yang besar sekali lagi, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Akashi suka saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik senpainya, terasa hangat, begitu pikir Akashi.

"Siaal! Aroma tubuhnya enak sekali." Wajah Akashi merona karena aroma tubuh senpainya itu menyeruak di hidungnya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak senpainya itu.

"Otsukaresama..." dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di pundak Nijimura, Akashi merasakan apa yang orang sebut dengan rasa nyaman bersama orang yang ia sukai.

Melihat jam tangannya sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul enam, Akashi bergegas untuk pulang.

"Haizakiiii~ tinggalkan saja di sanaaa nyemm..." Nijimura mengigau.

Debaran yang ada di hati Akashi terhenti seketika senpainya menggumamkan nama orang itu lagi.

Meletakkan amplop yang berisikan berkas itu disebelah Nijimura, Akashi memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah senpainya dan mencium pipinya lembut lalu berbisik di telinga sang senpai

"Andai kau bisa melihat kearahku, mungkin aku akan sedikit menemukan apa yang orang sebut dengan kebahagiaan."

Setelah membisikkan kalimat tersebut di telinga senpainya, Akashi pulang kembali kerumahnya.

Nijimura terbangun dari tidurnya sesaat setelah Akashi pergi, merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya, ia mengusap bagian yang masih terasa panas itu dengan tangannya.

Aroma yang tidak asing baginya, namun pemiliknya tidak nampak di kedua belah manik kelabu miliknya.

Nijimura yang merasa lapar, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur karena terganggu dengan bunyi perutnya yang semakin nyaring.

Dijumpainya semangkuk Miso dan semangkuk Tonjiru di meja, dan rice cookernya yang selama ini tidak pernah menyala, kini terisi penuh dengan nasi, serta koleksi cup ramennya yang menghilang, juga kulkasnya yang terisi penuh dengan makanan matang.

Disebelah makanan itu Nijimura juga menjumpai sepucuk surat, membukanya perlahan lalu membacanya.

Aku tadi datang kerumahmu

Maaf aku pakai dapurmu tanpa izin

Aku juga menyediakan makanan untukmu

Kalau ga suka ga usah dimakan

Aku hanya ga mau kamu mati karena mie instant

-Akashi-

"Kalau emang merasa ga enak, kenapa bikinnya banyak banget, bodoh." Nijimura tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

-=SMP Teikou=-

"Akashi-kun."

Si pemilik nama tidak menjawab.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Nijimura sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini pulang sekolah ada waktu luang ga?" ucap Nijimura di sela sela pekerjaannya

"Ada." Sang emperor memandang lekat iris kelabu senpainya dalam dalam.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kamu, apa sekarang aja yah?" Nijimura mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya tersipu.

"Apa senpai?" wajah Akashi pun ikut merona saat melihat rona pada wajah senpainya, si pria pendek ini pun berdebar debar, mungkinkah sang senpai sudah mulai menyadari keberadaannya? Akashi pun sangat antusias, ia pun menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Menurutmu aku sama Haizaki itu pantas ga sih? Yah gimana yah, dia ga bisa apa apa tanpa aku, aku ingin ada di sampingnya supaya dia bisa yah lebih berguna gitu, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Nijimura tersenyum layaknya seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

BRAKKK!

"Minta maaf..." Akashi bergumam.

"Hai?" Nijimura mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang adik kelasnya itu ucapkan.

"MINTA MAAF PADAKU SEKARANG!" bentak Akashi, air mata pada sudut matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau hatinya sangat hancur sekarang.

"U-untuk apa? Kau berlebihan sih... ahahahaaa..." Nijimura mencoba untuk tertawa alih alih untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Cih!" sang emperor melangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan kapten dan ketuanya sendiri.

"O-oii!"

.

.

.

-=Akashi POV=-

Kusoooooo! Kusoooo! Kusoooooo!

Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, jelas selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat kearahmu, untuk apa kau memberi dia perhatian lebih?

Percuma?

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kelihatan bodoh memang

Cih...

Memang terlihat seperti pecundang...

Ya...

Aku memang pecundang, yang berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak semestinya aku miliki, bodoh...

Lihat dirimu, kau hanya membuatnya terlihat buruk dan memalukan.

Berjuang? Kau tidak lihat mukanya? Dia jelas menginginkan Haizaki daripada dirimu Seijuuro.

Kau dianggap apa? Pernahkah kau memikirkannya? Adik? Bukan, bahkan kurang dari itu

.

.

.

Pengganggu...

.

.

.

Aku menatap nanar kearah langit jingga yang ada di atas kepalaku, mendongak kearahnya, tatapanku kosong, lututku juga gemetar.

Bodoh ya? Aku malah menyuruhnya minta maaf

Mungkin dia sudah ada di tempat Haizaki, dan mungkin besok aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Senpai...

Aku suka senpai...

Mungkin memang tidak akan bisa tersampaikan, perasaanku tidak mungkin tersampaikan kepadanya, suaraku saja mungkin tak sanggup menggapainya.

Apa masih bisa aku menganggapnya teman kalau sudah begini? Kalau memang bisa, aku mau dianggap seperti itu kalau memang bisa membuatku berada disisinya terus.

Melihat dia melangkah bersama pria itu, tapi aku? Aku hanya bisa diam disini.

Gundah? Mungkin, bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi, kemana harus aku buang semua perasaan ini?

Menunggu?

Kurasa tidak...

Mataku yang berair membuat pandanganku semakin buram, kenapa sih aku harus menangis disaat seperti ini, dihadapan dia pula, aku ga pernah menangis dihadapan siapapun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

-=Nijimura POV=-

"Kemana sih dia?" Aku berusaha mengejar Akashi yang tadi sempat terlihat kesal, tapi jujur, aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.

Apa sih sebenarnya alasan dia marah sampai seperti tadi? Aneh.

Aku mencari disekitar sekolah, Aomine dan Tetsuya juga tidak tau dimana keberadaan Akashi, dimana sih sebetulnya si bodoh itu.

Tunggu, apa mungkin dia marah karena aku tadi mau menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Hai—

Ah...

.

.

.

-=Akashi POV=-

Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Ah aku sudah tidak perduli, yang penting aku bisa lepas dari Senpai untuk sementara.

Siaal, kenapa mata ini masih ber—

"Sen...pai?" kedua manik merahku sekonyong konyong terbelalak, melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

-=Normal POV=-

"Nee..." Nijimura mendekati sang emperor yang terlihat sangat terpuruk, sorot mata kemerahan itu sayu, tidak nampak semangat untuk hidup kedua manik kemerahan itu, ditengah kepalanya yang mendongak ke arah si pria berambut hitam, Nijimura masih bisa merasakan ke getiran yang dirasakan sang kouhai saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya

"Ketemu kamu."

"Pembohong..."

"Ngga aku ga bohong." Nijimura mendekap tubuh wakilnya yang sedari tadi terkulai layu.

"Apa begini caramu untuk menjinakkanku? Hah?" Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang namanya menjinakkan itu nampak seperti ini?" Nijimura meniadakan jarak diantara bibir mereka, dan mencium bibir merah ranum itu dalam dalam, sang emperor pun terbelalak, dan perlahan mulai terbuai dalam ciuman senpainya.

"Tapi Hai—"

"Ssssttt!" Nijimura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Akashi yang masih basah dengan salivanya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya tadi." Akashi masih geram ditengah wajahnya yang merona.

"Itu kan tadi." Nijimura tertawa.

"M-maksudmu apa?!" Nada bicara Akashi meninggi.

"Setelah aku menemukan orang yang lebih bodoh dan lebih lemah, juga paling mengerti siapa itu Nijimura Shuuzo sebenarnya." Nijimura tersenyum, iris kelabunya teduh ditimpa semburat jingga dari langit senja.

"S-siapa lagi?" Akashi nampak jengkel, 'berapa kali lagi ia harus di duakan' begitu pikirnya.

"Kau." Nijimura mendekap pria berambut merah itu sekali lagi.

"A-aku?" Wajah Akashi kembali merona, ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh senpainya menyeruak pada batang hidungnya.

"Ya, orang yang selama ini memperhatikanku, tepat ada disisiku." Nijimura mendekap tubuh mungil itu semakin erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan anak itu.

"Tapi kukira—"

Sebelum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah ciuman kembali melesat ke bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Tadinya aku memang tidak menyadarinya kalau boleh ku akui, namun, melihat reaksimu tadi, sudah cukup untuk merubah cara berfikirku, apa kau masih kurang yakin? Juga saat melihatmu cemburu melihat aku berdua dengan Haizaki, juga saat kau menjenguk aku dirumah dan menyiapkan makanan untukku?" Nijimura menaikkan Alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Tapi menu latihan dan mejamu?" tukas Akashi yang masih cemas karena perhatiannya masih tidak ditanggapi.

"Berhenti menggodaku, mulai sekarang biarkan aku yang merebut hatimu itu Seijuuro." Nijimura mengedipkan matanya.

"S-se Seijuuro?" Akashi terkejut saat Senpainya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Bukannya mau dipanggil kayak itu? kan kau cemburu liat Haizaki panggil aku Shuuzo, kamu boleh kok panggil aku kayak begitu juga" Nijimura terheran, ia pikir ia bisa membuat wakilnya itu senang.

"Tapi mau panggil yang lain..." Akashi merona

"Apa itu?" Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akashi.

"Ngga ah, panggil kayak biasa aja, malu akunya nanti." Wajah Akashi sudah semerah pantat bayi.

"Yaudah." Nijimura membelai surai itu lembut dan mengecup kening si bocah yang masih merona.

"Kamu tau satu hal ga?" tanya Nijimura.

"A-apa itu? ya aku ga tau." Akashi membelai pipi Nijimura lembut.

"Kau tau warna pertama dari pelangi?" Nijimura tersenyum hangat.

"M-merah." Akashi terheran dan masih belum bisa menangkap maksud senpainya.

"Itu artinya, kau akan selalu jadi yang pertama di hatiku, Ai."

~FIN~


End file.
